Li Qiye/Techniques
Kun Peng's Six Variants * Li Qiye helped Min Ren to create the Kun Peng's Six Variants during the Emperors Era. * Millions of years later, he regained his memories about it from studying its derived form, the Kun Peng's Six Minor Forms]. * Li Qiye used the Kun Peng's Six Variants as his Fate Palace Merit Law to open his Fate Palace and start Cultivation. * Several months later, when Li Qiye reached the Physique Accumulation level, he used the Kun Peng's Six Variants, among other techniques, to subdue the Yin Yang Sea of Blood and refine it into his Longevity Treasure. * Half a year later Li Qiye used the combination of Kun Peng's Heaven Transformation's speed and Hell Suppressing Deity Physique's weight to kill three Sectional Leaders, Protector Hu and Leng Shizhi. Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law * As Dark Crow he obtained the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law during the Desolate Era and tried to improve it ever since. Li Qiye passed the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law to many of his disciples, in the hope that they would be able to perfect it, but all of them failed. Li Qiye successfully perfected it only at the end of the Emperors Era. * After regaining his original body, Li Qiye took the manual for Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law from the Scripture Library and regained his memories about its perfected version. * Li Qiye used the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law to train his Life Wheel. * Several months later, when Li Qiye reached the Physique Accumulation level, he used the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law, among other techniques, to subdue the Yin Yang Sea of Blood and refine it into his Longevity Treasure. Nine Sun Locking Heaven Law * Originally an evil technique that makes one forcefully refine themselves into a cauldron using refined daylight flames. The Dark Crow found this technique to be brilliant thus he tweaked the merit law and make it into one of the top five most offence techniques. This allows the using to refine daylight and turn them into nine suns which can incinerate anything. Grass Sword Attacking Immortal Law gained this technique after stealing tombs from legendary figures in the cemetery and gave it to one of her followers Trinity Swords gained this technique by understanding the secrets of the yin yang sword * Sky Sword (天剑) * Earth Sword (地剑) * Mortal Sword (人剑) Heaven Traversing Eight Saber gained this technique after stealing tombs from legendary figures in the cemetery # River Crossing First Slash (一刀横江): A slash that cuts across the sky like a torrential river. 1 # Hatred Aqua Second Slash (二刀恨水): A saber that covers the sky without leaving any openings.1 # Void Circle Third Slash (三刀无环): A slash that comes out as a flash with unparalleled speed, capable to take down the sun and moon in the sky.1 # Overlord Fourth Slash (四刀霸王): A slash with an indescribable might that had the power to flip over mountains and shatter the world.2 # Heaven Traversing Fifth Slash (五刀横天): A slash that can seal heaven and earth.2 # God Slaying Saber (六刀屠神): A variaton that causes the saber intent to go completely wild, cutting down everything in its path.3 # # Thousand Hands Against the Nine Worlds * A technique created by Myriad Images True God, a General under the Dark Crow. It allows one to create thousands of hands which can lift the 3000 worlds. This also allows one to easily multitask using different techniques an weapons. Resplendent Break * A secret technique he gained in the Soaring Remembrance Village. It was hidden and left behind by Emperor Qian. It was found by Emperor Fei Yang(unknown creator). The technique is capable of utilizing the full potential of any weapon. Anything could be the medium for this technique; even a blade of grass could unleash a brilliant strike. Once utilized, the grass would burn all of its life essence and will to survive. Everything would be put into this one blow. It even allows one to use the ultimate technique or a true treasure & life treasure receptively no matter the creator. (Immortal Emperors included) The only downside is it requires a lot of blood energy to activate. * The only reason that Li Qiye can use it is due to him having a Primordial Body. Otherwise, with a Mortal Life Wheel, his 'cup' using the Yin Yang Sea of Blood would not be large enough to even use a single Resplendent Break before his body instantly dies of old age. Dragon-Subduing Palm * An extremely ancient technique with a shocking origin that was given to Li Qiye by Huang Jiaofu. It had two astonishing effects. The first was to stop a weapon and the second was to use softness to redirect any amount of force. Myriad Fists *It is a technique created by Li Qiye in the Current Era. He first used it in his battle with Di Zuo. It bases many of the twelve fists variants on the 12 immortal physique laws. Heaven Suppression Fist * It is a technique that defies and threatens the old villainous heavens created by Li Qiye in the Current Era. The technique is still incomplete as Li Qiye find ways to perfect it. Nine Ants * It is divided into three initial forms: vessel of life, vessel of genesis, and vessel of athanasia. Era Petrification Ray * This was the technique hidden at the farthest location of the Drystone Courtyard that he had copied. He paid a huge price, but this Era Petrification Ray was enough to show that his harvest was simply incredible. Dao of Seven Nights * Li Qiye's Grand Primordial Dao used for the Path of Heavens, matured in the Nine Worlds. Mortal Reversion Secret Art * The most suitable cultivation technique for humans in the tenth world, created by the Dark Crow Heavenseer * Can see through all tricks and secrets, even the past and future. Apogee * The absolute apex of any single technique.